Jolteon and Flareon: A Match Made in Heaven!
by ConnietheCat
Summary: Flint proposed an idea that Volkner thinks is ridiculous. Could their Jolteon and Flareon be in love? (already stated ignitionshipping)


**You ever wonder how much fun it would be to voice act the Pokémon in the anime? Making those random growls and noises…sounds like fun!**

 _ **Jolteon and Flareon: A Match Made in Heaven!**_

"There's no possible way you're serious right now."

"Oh, come on, Volk! I'm tellin' you, it's true!"

The two men, Flint and Volkner, were sitting on their couch inside their living room, the light from lamps the only source of lighting for the late night. The TV was on, but the volume had been turned down by Volkner when he fully comprehended what his boyfriend had said. Flint was insisting something so ridiculous and so absurd Volkner was in shock.

Volkner rolled his eyes. "There is no way my Jolteon and your Flareon are in love."

Flint laughed at him. "So, you doubt me, huh?" He mock-whined, putting on a sad face. "I'll just prove it then. Come on out, Flareon!" He pulled out a pokeball, releasing the fiery evolution, it letting out a yapping noise in excitement.

Flint laughed as Flareon started to give his trainer kisses on the face. "Alright, buddy, calm down," he chuckled, petting Flareon's head. Flareon then went over to Volkner to give him the same treatment. The Pokémon looked expectantly at Volkner when he was done, wagging his fluffy tail.

"Gee, I wonder what he could be expecting…" Flint crowed, subtly causing a small smirk on Volkner's face.

"Alright, alright, I'll let out Jolteon," Volkner said to the fire-type, who yipped in pleasure. With a quick throw of one of the pokeballs on the counter, the spiky-furred electric-type was released from rest onto the carpeted floor.

"Jorrlteon!" He barked happily. Then, Jolteon noticed Flareon was out of his ball too. Excited, he bounded up to the couch to greet his friend. There were quick commands of the two to get down from the couch, but it didn't stop the two from frolicking.

"Notice, how Flareon's body language changes to a relaxed-yet-happy stance," Flint loudly whispered in a fake Australian accent. "Take note on how Jolteon becomes happier in the presence of Flareon…"

Volkner smiled. "I get it, Flint," he said, "Our Pokémon are meant to be. Now," he continued with an amused tone, but also with sarcasm. "What Pokémon do you _also_ suspect are in love, huh?"

Flint flashed his trademark wide grin and wagged his finger in a tacky way. "Not so fast, Volkner! You have to hear how I first discovered it!" Volkner did a strange look at his companion. "So, it was around 3 in the morning, and I had gotten up to grab a snack."

"Why were you getting a snack at 3 a.m. Flint?" Volkner immediately said.

With a stern look, Flint continued. "Anyways, as I was _saying,_ I was going to the kitchen when I saw something interesting in the living room!" Flint took a glance at Volkner, who looked like he was about to interrupt. "Nope! No talking! Wait 'till I'm done, thank you very much."

"I saw that Jolteon had moved from his bed to Flareon's! They were sleeping right next to each other, so closely!" He said. "It reminded me of us, and since we were their trainers and all, maybe they hooked up because we did!" And with that the theory came to a close.

In all honestly, Volkner felt as if the situation was amusing, and, come to think of it, he didn't doubt the possibility of the two being mates. And the way Flint had compared the two to them? Beyond amazing. Thank God there wouldn't be any eggs though, or tons of little Eevee running around… "I guess that's a con of having matching Teams, Flint."

"A con?" Flint gasped. "The only con here is the money for the wedding!"

"The _what."_

"The wedding for our Pokémon!" Flint stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We could also have matching pokeball seals for these two as well." He seemed happy at the idea.

Volkner chuckled. "I must state my objection to this marriage," he said, deepening his voice, "I refuse to let my son marry a Flareon of your possession!" The two then had some fun acting, laughing together and relishing in the cuteness of it all.

Flareon had lain down next to Jolteon, looking over at the other Pokémon. _What was their deal?_ He asked his companion with a flick of his tail. The gym leader and the Elite Four member had fallen asleep on the couch, snuggled together.

 _Ah, doesn't matter,_ Jolteon sighed, placing his chin on his mate's back, _Maybe they were talking about their future wedding._

 _It would be about time,_ Flareon snorted, and fell into sleep.

In Volkner's dreams there was the celebration of a miniature wedding between Flareon and Jolteon, with both trainers' Pokémon as the guests. Electivire and Magmortar were Jolteon and Flareon's best men, respectively. In the guest chairs on Flareon's side were Lopunny, Rapidash, Houndoom, Infernape, and Drifblim, with Steelix in the crowd.

On Jolteon's side were Ambipom, Raichu, Octillery, Luxray, and Lanturn (in a water tank). It was a cute scene, and the two Pokémon nuzzled as Cynthia read off the Pokémon vows. Flint was crying in the aisle. "My little boy…has become a man!" he whined, and Volkner pat him on the back.

The other Pokémon seemed moved by the ceremony as well, an amusing sight. Lopunny had his paws clasped together in a swoon, murmuring about the two lovers. Ambipom had two boquets of roses in each of his tails, an effective strategy. Best of all, Cynthia's Garchomp had been the flower girl.

It was a nice night, and Volkner was put in a good mood, fondly remembering his dream, as he opened the Sunyshore City Gym for the first time in a while. There was something charming about it, something that made him happily look towards the future.

 **i slipped on a banana peel and gay fell from my grip**


End file.
